The purpose of this multicenter study is to identify the factors influencing HIV transmission and the time point when transmission of the virus occurs between mother and infant. A cohort of maternal/infant pairs is followed from the first or second semester of pregnancy by a consortium of investigators. Sequential blood samples are obtained from HIV infected pregnant women and their infants at several timepoints, for determining virologic and immunologic factors that may correlate with HIV transmission.